Vengeance
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Kau siap, Hinata?"—Sakura bertanya pada sahabat karibnya. Hinata mengiyakan dengan tenang—dan mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, beberapa pisau sudah dikantongi di dalam jas. / For Suspense Day Event /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Vengeance**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, M, Suspense/Tragedy

© kazuka, june 13th, 2013

**for 'suspense day' event.**

**.**

**.**

""_Kau siap, Hinata?"—Sakura bertanya pada sahabat karibnya. Hinata mengiyakan dengan tenang—dan mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, beberapa pisau sudah dikantongi di dalam jas."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sebuah bungkus lolipop berlabelkan rasa _blueberry_ dilemparkan begitu saja ke tempat sampah.

Dan sepotong apel dikeluarkan dari lemari es. Digigit sedikit pada salah satu sisinya.

"Kurasa hari ini hari yang tepat."

Rambut biru gelap yang terikat tinggi di puncak kepala pun bergoyang ketika pemiliknya menelengkan kepala, menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Mendung sekali ..."

"Malah bagus. Suasananya mendukung," rambut merah jambu juga bergerak-gerak—menari—mengikuti arah angin yang menyusup dengan senang hati lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Kurasa ... kau benar."

Sang pemilik surai merah jambu pun menatap lawan bicaranya, membiarkan _jade_ saling bertukar cahaya keoptimisan bersama sepasang manik lavender pucat. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. "Kau siap, Hinata?"

"... Tentu, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Mereka berjalan sama-sama. Langkah mereka memang tidak terlalu seragam, kadang geraknya berlawanan—yang satu maju dengan yang kiri, yang satunya menggunakan kanan—tapi kecepatan mereka stabil dan tentu saja, tujuannya sama.

Keduanya memakai _blazer_ yang sama, warna cokelat muda, tebal dan panjang hingga setengah paha. Penampilan mereka dilengkapi dengan celana hitam bentuk lurus dan sepatu silver dengan hak tiga sentimeter. Sebuah lencana melengkapi _blazer_ mereka, sama-sama dipakai oleh keduanya di bagian dada kanan seragam tersebut.

Yang berambut gulali namanya Haruno Sakura. Perempuan dengan rupa tegas dan tatapan mata yang selalu terangkat dengan optimis, seakan ia sudah memiliki masa depan yang pasti; tanpa keraguan dan tanpa kekhawatiran.

Yang berambut gelap namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia berlawanan dengan Sakura, dia misterius dan pendiam. Di balik ketenangan dan cara tatap matanya yang halus itu, dia punya seribu satu hal yang tak selalu dibukanya pada orang lain.

Tangkai lolipop dilemparkan Sakura begitu saja ke tepi jalan. Lantas, dibukanya lagi permen baru yang berjenis sama untuk kembali dinikmati. Akhir-akhir ini level kecanduannya akan permen ini menaik drastis.

Sementara Hinata, tampaknya sedang tak ingin menyentuh apel lain yang ia punya di saku jas elegannya. Satu apel yang ia habiskan di kantor tadi mungkin masih mampu mengganjal perutnya hingga satu jam ke depan.

Sakura memandang langit, matanya tetap tegas seperti biasa. "Kau ingat ketika aku memutuskan Sasuke-_kun_ hanya karena tertarik dengan segala kebaikannya?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, tanpa kehilangan aura lembut yang seringkali ia tampakkan. "Apa ... Sakura ingat saat aku menolak Naruto-_kun_ karena dia menyatakan cinta padaku?"

Sakura menyeringai, kemudian terkekeh. "Hahaha, dia memang brengsek."

"Apa kau ingat ceritaku ... tentang dia yang mengajakku untuk makan malam ... kemudian memberikan obat ke minumanku ... dan membawaku ke hotel?"

Ekspresi Sakura berubah. Dia meringis. "Dan dia sudah pernah melakukan itu padaku satu bulan sebelumnya."

Hinata mengangkat mata. Mendung mengisi seluruh lingkup pandangannya di atas sana. "Dia pantas mati."

**.**

**.**

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Ding—_

—_Krek_.

Laki-laki berambut silver membuka pintu. Begitu melihat siapa tamunya, dia tersenyum. "Oh, hai, Sakura."

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Hai, Kabuto. Lama tidak jumpa," ia mengulurkan tangan kanan, bermaksud menjabat sebagai tanda bahwa kedatangannya adalah dengan maksud baik-baik.

"Ya. Aku merindukanmu."

Sakura tersenyum makin lebar. Hal itu menarik hati Kabuto, dan ia pun balas tersenyum, seraya menatap Sakura lama-lama.

_Pik!_

Sakura berhasil memanfaatkan kesempatan—sebuah jarum ia tusukkan dengan tangan kiri tepat di nadi besar yang membujur di leher Kabuto. Segera ia beri isyarat mata pada Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

—_Clap_! Hinata datang dengan cepat dan menancapkan suntikan pada lengan Kabuto. Berisi obat bius kadar tinggi—hingga Kabuto yang kesakitan akibat tusukan jarum Sakura tak sempat lagi membaca keadaan, sebab sudah terlebih dahulu kehilangan kesadaran.

"_We got him_," Sakura menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Kabuto akhirnya bisa membuka mata. Perlahan-lahan, sebab kepalanya masih berat dan tatapannya masih kabur.

"Sakura, dia sudah bangun."

Sakura menoleh cepat. Seringainya terbentuk di pipinya yang gembung separuh—ada lolipop menghuni mulutnya. "Oh, bagus."

Kedua gadis itu pun mendekati Kabuto.

"Halo, selamat datang."

Hinata melepas kacamata bundar milik Kabuto dengan sebuah senyum yang samar. Kemudian—_tukk_!—ia jatuhkan itu di lantai.

_PRIK, PRIK—_Sakura menginjak kacamata tersebut.

"Kalian? He—hei, ada apa ini?" Kabuto bergantian memandangi Sakura dan Hinata dengan bingung, dengan bibir yang tak jelas entah mengukir tawa atau malah sebuah jerit kepanikan.

"Katanya kau merindukanku? Apa kau merindukan Hinata juga?" Sakura melirik pada sahabatnya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pelan-pelan menjauhi Kabuto.

Kabuto ganti menatap Hinata. "O-oh, hai, Hinata. Apa kabar? Kau tambah cantik."

Sakura dan Hinata berpandangan. Sakura lantas tertawa, dan Hinata hanya menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

"Apa maksud kalian ini?" Kabuto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Namun percuma, kedua tangannya terikat kuat di belakang kursi—begitu pula tubuhnya. Menempel pada tempat duduknya. "Bisa kalian lepaskan aku?"

"Boleh," Hinata menjawab pelan.

"—Tapi nanti," sergah Sakura, seakan kompak dengan Hinata. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Setelah kita bermain-main sebentar."

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan dariku, gadis-gadis manis?"

Sakura mendekati Kabuto. Langkahnya tidak cepat, santai namun pasti. Senyumnya masih terpajang. "Hanya ingin bernostalgia sebentar."

_Sret_—Hinata menarik sebuah pisau dengan cekatan dari dalam saku kiri _blazer_ Sakura.

Sakura pun melakukan hal sama, namun dengan gerakan yang lebih tenang; sebuah pisau ia dapatkan dari saku Hinata.

"Apa kau lupa ... tentang aku, kamu, dan Hinata? Kisah kita bertiga?" Sakura membungkuk, memain-mainkan ujung pisaunya pada wajah Kabuto. Lapisan epidermis mulai teriris, darah sudah terlihat keluar dari pembuluh, menampakkan diri lewat sayatan dan menjalari kulit pipi.

Hinata berjalan ke belakang. Pisau di tangannya mulai digerakkan di sekeliling pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Agak berbeda dengan Sakura, Hinata hanya menyentuh-nyentuhnya saja tanpa melukai. "Pertama kali kau datang padaku ... kau bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku dan mengaku bahwa sebelumnya tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta yang seperti kau alami denganku..."

"Padahal, sebenarnya ..." sambung Sakura, namun sengaja diputusnya.

"... Kau baru saja putus dari sahabatku," Hinata menahan kalimatnya. Kemudian—_slap_!—semua terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Pisau itu menusuk pergelangan tangan Kabuto, Hinata melakukannya tanpa ragu. "Pembohong."

"ARGH—"

_Sret, sret, sret—_"Apa kau tahu ... persahabatan kami hampir hancur karena kau," Sakura melanjutkan sayatannya pada pipi Kabuto, terus-terusan hingga dalam. Dagingnya menganga makin lebar, hingga tulang mulai terlihat, dan darah sudah merembes turun mengotori leher hingga kemejanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, perempuan-perempuan bodoh!" Kabuto berusaha berontak. Baru ia sadari bahwa ternyata kakinya juga diikat pada kursi. "Krrh—akh!"

"Bodoh, katamu?" Sakura menjauhkan pisau dari pipi Kabuto. Ia berdiri tegak, kemudian berpaling dan lagi-lagi berjalan menjauhi lelaki itu.

"Perempuan yang pernah kau sentuhi, kau ciumi, kau ucapi sayang dan kau lahap kehormatannya kau bilang bodoh?! Kalau begitu kau yang lebih bodoh!" Sakura berbalik, dan—_ZLEBB_!

"KKKHHHH—"

Pisau menancap pada leher Kabuto.

"Kabuto-_san_, apa kau tidak sadar?" Hinata berjalan untuk kemudian berdiri menghadap Kabuto. "Seenaknya memacari dua orang perempuan yang menjadi sahabat itu adalah tindakan bodoh?"

Kabuto terengah-engah. Luka-luka di tubuhnya sudah mulai menguras persediaan darah, dia mulai melemah.

"Kami bertengkar. Sakura mengiraku merebut dirimu darinya karena kita pacaran satu minggu setelah kalian putus," Hinata mendikte kisah masa lalu mereka. "Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hubungan diam-diam kalian. Apalagi ... kau mengaku bahwa kau telah sendiri selama tiga tahun sebelumnya."

"Kau pembohong. Penipu."

"... Kau lelaki hina, Kabuto-_san_."

"Kau yang merebut keperawanan kami."

"Seolah kami adalah mainan."

"Tanpa persetujuan kami. Karena kau melakukannya secara licik; kau membius kami!"

_ZLEB—ZLEB_! Dua pisau baru ditusukkan ke pundak Kabuto oleh keduanya.

Kabuto tidak bisa lagi berucap apapun.

"Lalu kau mencampakkan kami," suara Sakura bergetar. Matanya berkilat marah. "Apa kau tidak berpikir, memangnya gampang mencari lelaki lain yang bersedia menikah dengan kami setelah tahu bahwa harta berharga kami sudah diinjak-injak oleh lelaki tak bertanggung jawab?!"

"Apa kau anggap kami semurah itu, Kabuto-_san_?" Hinata bertanya sambil meringis, matanya menyipit, ia geram.

Kabuto membuka-tutup matanya. Tubuhnya seakan tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit yang bagai kejut listrik yang menjalar. Perih tanpa henti.

Sakura mencabut pisau yang menusuk leher Kabuto. "Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau perlakukan seperti kami, wahai Yakushi Kabuto?" ia menekan-nekan ujung pisaunya dengan pelan di bagian kelopak mata kanan Kabuto.

"Persahabatan kami nyaris hancur karena racun sepertimu. Apa kau rasa ... kau pantas untuk tetap hidup?" Hinata menatap Kabuto.

"Ugh ... guh ... guh ..."

_Clap_—Hinata mencabut salah satu pisau dari pundak Kabuto.

"UKH—"

"Bermain-main dengan wanita, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" Hinata melakukan hal serupa dengan Sakura, memainkan ujung pisaunya pada bagian atas mata Kabuto. "Mencicipi mereka semua dan kemudian dengan sesumbar bilang pada orang-orang ... bahwa kami adalah 'bekas' dirimu?"

"Pintar sekali,"—_ZLEB_. Sakura memulai lagi aksinya.

Ujung pisau telah menembus bagian atas mata Kabuto, ke rongga di antara mata dan tulang tengkorak.

Kabuto tak punya daya lagi untuk mengekspresikan kesakitan.

"Itu untuk matamu yang tak pernah puas memandangi satu wanita saja," Hinata memaksudkan serangan Sakura. "Dan ini ... untuk hatimu yang tak pernah mau ikut berempati pada perasaan wanita-wanita yang kau tinggalkan."

_ZLEB. ZLEB. ZLEB. ZLEB_

Tatapan mata Hinata dingin. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, ekspresinya terlihat datar-datar saja, namun dengan beringas, tangannya bergantian menusuk-mencabut pisau dari dada Kabuto.

"Dan ini untuk otakmu yang tak pernah mau melogikakan cinta—karena kau pikir itu hanya kepuasan sesaat," _ZLEB_ —Sakura bergumam sarkastis, sebuah seringai manis ia tampakkan sambil menancapkan pisau ke pelipis Kabuto. Ia harus melakukannya dengan lebih kuat, sebab ada tulang di sana—tapi kemudian terdengar bunyi '_krek_'—tulang pelipis laki-laki itu retak tercabik mata pisau Sakura.

Kabuto tertunduk.

Sepertinya semua proses di dalam tubuhnya berhenti; dia sangat pucat.

"Kemudian ini untuk persahabatan kami yang kau rusak!" Hinata mengayunkan pisaunya jauh-jauh ke belakang, untuk kemudian ditancapkan ke perut Kabuto.

"Kau pantas untuk semua ini," simpul Sakura. Ia tarik pisaunya tadi, kemudian dia mendekati wajah Kabuto. Merasa tertarik, ia pun membuka lebih lebar kelopak yang bagian atasnya telah sobek besar untuk lebih leluasa melihat mata Kabuto—yang telah kehilangan sinarnya.

_Clap_—Sakura kembali bermain—memasukkan pisau tersebut ke bola mata Kabuto. Dia berusaha menarik-nariknya, memutuskan semua otot pengikat mata tersebut.

Tapi karena sang pemilik sudah tak berdaya upaya lagi—ototnya tambah melemah, hingga Sakura bisa mencabut bola mata tersebut dari tempatnya tanpa mengalami banyak kesusahan.

"Hei, Hinata," ia menaruh tangan di pundak kawan baiknya. "Mata ini ... mata yang pernah membius kita. Ah, tahunya semuanya cuma palsu. Kita adalah pelacurnya, kita pemuas nafsunya. Bukan yang ia cintai sepenuhnya."

"Pinjam," Hinata meminta—tanpa keberatan Sakura serahkan. Hinata pun mencabut mata tersebut dari pisau.

"Ini untuk kenistaan yang kau lakukan untuk kami!" Hinata menjatuhkan bola mata tersebut ke lantai, lantas menginjak-injaknya.

"Hahahaha!" Sakura tergelak puas. "Aku suka caramu, Hinata."

"Terima kasih telah melukai kami secara fisik dan batin, Kabuto-_san_," Hinata melupakan bola mata yang telah ia hancurkan dengan kakinya. "Mungkin ini penutup dariku."

Hinata menggerak-gerakkan pisaunya ke arah depan dan belakang pada leher Kabuto. Terus ia sayat, hingga leher itu putus separuh. Dagingnya merah segar, terlihat darah-darah keluar dari irisan buatan Hinata.

"Ya, sudahlah, mungkin ini juga yang terakhir dari permainanku," Sakura mengeluarkan pisau lain yang masih bersih—ia curi dari saku Hinata. _ZLEB_—dimasukkannya pada perut Kabuto, sedikit ke atas dari bekas luka yang dibuat Hinata.

Hening.

Sakura dan Hinata kemudian menatap satu sama lain.

"Hahaha~" Sakura tertawa senang, dijawab oleh senyum tenang Hinata.

"Yuk, Hinata," Sakura menggandeng pundak Hinata untuk keluar dari gedung tua tersebut. Berjalan santai, dengan mengabaikan genangan-genangan kecil darah yang tercipta di bawah kaki mereka.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Trang._

_Trang._

Dua lencana dijatuhkan bersamaan dari lantai dua gedung yang tersisih dari keramaian kota—tempat keduanya berada. Jatuh, pecah, di atas aspal jalan kecil.

Itu lencana khusus para intel di kepolisian.

Tentu saja, mereka adalah staf kepolisian bagian intel. Mempekerjakan wanita sebagai mata-mata ialah keputusan cerdas, bukan? Mereka bisa menyusup ke celah manapun dengan aman—menggunakan segala pesona mereka untuk menjerat target.

Tapi sayang ... semua berakhir di sini.

"Kau tidak menyesal kehilangan pekerjaan emasmu karena kasus ini, Hinata?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Harusnya ... kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Sakura terkekeh.

"Tidak apa. Asalkan aku bisa membalaskan dendamku."

"Sama," Sakura menopangkan dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas pagar besi beraroma karat. "Aku ingin dia merasakan sakit hati kita lewat fisiknya."

"Aku pun begitu ..." sahut Hinata dengan suara rendah.

Posisi emas di dunia karir harus mereka lepas karena sebuah dalih yang berbunyi "pembalasan dendam".

Angin bertiup, menjanjikan semilir untuk mereka nikmati namun kedua tak mau tahu. Bahkan ketika ujung-ujung rambut mereka menggoda, menggelitik, menyentuhi kulit halus mereka, mereka tak sama sekali tak memunculkan perhatian.

**.**

Sebab yang mereka ingin hanyalah memuaskan kesakitan mereka, kesulitan mereka, serta kerancuan hidup yang mereka alami setelah dicampakkan oleh Yakushi Kabuto.

**.**

"Mau apel, Sakura?"

Kedua ujung bibir Sakura terangkat. Lantas ia merogoh sakunya. "Ini lolipop _blueberry_ untukmu."

Keduanya bertukar. Saling tersenyum.

Kemudian menikmati dua benda tersebut sambil menatap langit bersama.

"Kau puas, Hinata?"

"... Ya."

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: rate M pertamaku setelah 4 tahun berkecimpung di dunia fanfiksi HEHEHEHE. /apasih/ dan ... it's mainly SakuHina—dua karakter utama favoritku. kejamnya mereka dapet nggak? apa alasan mereka membacoki Kabuto dapet? /ngek

maaf naroh Kabuto di situ ya, habisnya binguuuung mau naroh siapa hehehehe. semoga terhibur (terhibur ...?) terima kasih sudah membaca~ n.n)/


End file.
